German Laid Open Application DE 10 2012 204 830 A1 describes a brush block in which are mounted brushes which were previously plastically deformed.
Such a design has the disadvantage, inter alia, that the service lives of the sliding contact pairs of such slip-ring arrangements vary relatively strongly.